Game Of Dying (All Ships)
Summary: Fairy Tail mages went to an island for a mysterious request. When they arrive at the island, they faced a trouble. The dark-mages that made the request created a dying game. Now, Fairy Tai mages are ina big trouble with strong enemies. Characters: -Natsu Dragneel -Lucy Heartfilia -Gray Fullbuster -Erza Scarlet -Wendy Marvell -Gajeel Redfox -Juvia Lockser -Levy McGarden -Jellal Fernandes -Exceeds (Happy/Carla/Lily) Enemy: Explosion Man, is the leader of the enemy group. He has blond spooky hair, wears yellow-white clothes and puts on weid jewelries. He creates strong explosions. Wall Creator, is the mysterious member of the enemy group. Not much known is about her appearance because she wears a purple cloak which covers all of her body. He is so calm. She can create a magical wall which doesn't allow the people to pass. This wall can also block the wizard's spells. Spear Assassin, is the dangerous member of the enemy group. She has long, blood-red hair and she wears light-red dress. She uses a strong blood-red spear to hunt down her targets and she is really good at stealth attacks. It's nearly impossible to stay alive once you get in her target list. Game Of Dying Erza: '''Finally, we arrived on the island. She dropped the suitcases. '''Jellal: '''It was a tiring travel. '''Natsu: '''I absolutely agree with Jellal. He was next to the sea and he was about to puke. '''Lucy: '''Natsu, are you OK? '''Happy: '''Don't worry, Lucy! He always feels sick after a travel. He'll get better after a few minutes. '''Lucy: '''I know, but... '''Gray: Stop it, we must find the person who made the request. He said that he'll meet us right here. Levy: Seriously, where are they? An unknown voice: '''Are you waiting for someone to arrive? Everybody looked at the direction of the voice. They saw a wizard with yellow-white clothes. '''Juvia: '''Who are you? Are you the one who made the request? '''The mysterious man: I'm Explosion Man. I'm your enemy. You felt into a trap. Gajeel: What?! Suddenly, magical purple walls appeared and a mysterious girl with purple cloak and boats jumped next to Explosion Man. Later, another enemy with a blood-red spear came behind the mountain. All of them: '''We are your enemy. Game Of Dying! '''Natsu: '''I don't know what are you dick-heads talking about but if you're my enemy, I'll kick your ashes. Natsu jumped to the enemies but the purple-cloaked girl flung her arm and Natsu hit another wall. Later, the wall shined and threw Natsu away. '''Natsu: '''Auch, you son of a bitch! '''Explosion Man: '''You're so impatient. Listen, we're the Game Of Dying team. I'm Explosion Man and they are my friends, Wall Creator & Spear Assassin. You're here, cause you'll play our next game. '''Wendy: '''They're so creepy. '''Spear Assassin: '''Shut up! Somebody, explain the rules of our game. '''Gajeel: '''You idiots with those cool names started to get on my nerves! When Gajeel got angrier, Wall creator flung her arm again and created a cage-wall around the Fairy Tail wizards. '''Erza: '''What is this? What do you want? A fight? '''Spear Assassin: '''We want to play a game. '''Explosion Man: You'll start at the different points and you'll try to find & beat us. Don't forget that Spear Assassin has already made a target list. She''ll look for her victims. Also, Wall Creator will create crossword-walls to make the game harder and more fun. Good luck :) '''Jellal: '''Hıh! You guys will pay for this. '''Explosion Man: '''Once you participate in that game, there's no way to get out alive. Suddenly, a big explosion happened and threw all of them to the different points,next to sea or deep into the forest. The game has been started. What will happen next? Keep reading :)